


being a "cuddler"

by novoaa1



Category: DCU
Genre: BC I SAY SO, Crack, Cuddles!, Multi, bruce wayne gets unexpectedly soft sldkfjld, bruce wayne is grumpy, but we love him anyways i guess, can be read as platonic or not, cuddly diana and clark, its a thing now, the justice league does group cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novoaa1/pseuds/novoaa1
Summary: Bruce Wayne is not a “cuddler.”He does not”cuddle.”(Unfortunately for him, it seems as if not everyone has quite received the memo on that front.)
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Harleen Quinzel & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 117





	being a "cuddler"

**Author's Note:**

> sdfskdjf wrote this in like an hour and donT really have time reasonably to edit cause i gotta study for a thing! so pls dont be too harsh i'm sorry for any mistakes and i'll try to come back and edit when i can!
> 
> oh! also this was inspired by [this tumblr post](https://whetstonefires.tumblr.com/post/167433770405/copperbadge-libertarirynn-heilmojito-this) cause i thot it was adorable and decided to write a thing

Bruce Wayne is not a “cuddler.”

He does not _”cuddle.”_

(Unfortunately for him, it seems as if not everyone has quite received the memo on that front.)

The thing about being... well, _him_ , though, is that there aren’t all that many people who’d dare to entreat him for... “cuddles.” 

(Most days, he finds himself fancying that an unequivocal perk.)

He’s Bruce Wayne—billionaire philanthropist, world-renowned entrepreneur, the city’s one and only Caped Crusader that routinely hounds the streets of Gotham under the pitch-black cover of night, fighting criminals and weeding out corruption and doing everything he can to effect the closest thing to justice outside the parameters of his city’s flimsy excuse for 'law and order.'

Most people fear him—either for his obscene wealth or enduring acts of nightly vigilantism fighting crime in the streets… and, rightfully so, he thinks. 

Regrettably, though, he finds that this fear-induced reverence doesn’t really stretch to cover super-powered gods hailed from Krypton and Amazonian warrior goddesses of Themyscira, though he’ll admit he isn’t quite sure how he thought it ever might. 

(It also doesn’t quite seem to reach one Harley Quinn, either, if the countless times she’s called him ‘adorable’ and interrupted his admittedly long-winded righteous monologues with outright delighted laughter is anything to go by, but he supposes that that’s another matter entirely.)

Right now, he has more pressing things to be concerning himself with—namely Diana Prince, or the goddess who has righteously earned the moniker of Wonder Woman, and Clark Kent, otherwise known largely as the famed Superman, Man of Steel. 

One would think that heroes such as them (if an audacious grouping such as ‘heroes’ is even appropriate, especially where Bruce himself is concerned) would have no need for these soft, painfully mundane phenomena: hugging and ‘nap time’ and peanut-butter-and-jelly sandwiches. 

And yet, here he is, inexplicably trapped in a rather bizarre predicament he isn’t sure he could ever have trained or prepared himself for in any medium: lying on a janky pull-out couch mattress somewhere on the outskirts of Smallville, flanked on either side by an unconscious Diana and audibly snoring Clark, their preternaturally heavy forms more than enough to render him more or less immobile sandwiched tightly between their bodies for the foreseeable future.

Neither of them had bothered to change out of their battle regalia, either, and, considering Bruce hadn’t exactly been anticipating being trapped here between the two of them for an extended period of time as they slept, he still had the whole ‘Batman’ get-up on, too—mask and all. 

He lies there silently fuming for a while—busying his exhausted mind with vivid imaginings of just how vehemently he plans to chew the two of them out for putting him so thoughtlessly into such a sickeningly domestic plight when they wake, divine beings or not.

But, really, he’s only human—painfully so, as he’s often reminded.

He’s not sure when he falls unconscious but he knows that he does, sleep taking him with that familiar gentleness and warmth—one that he’s loathe to realize doesn’t quite compare to the heat of Clarke and Diana on either side of him, nor the utterly infuriating _security_ their respective presences effect upon his troubled mind all the while.

Bruce Wayne is not a “cuddler”… never has been, never will be. 

But, he has one last thought before the darkened tendrils of sleep drags him under, before he lays his agitated mind to rest: that maybe there’s a sort of strength to be found in embracing those you’ve grown to trust at the end of those impossibly long days where everything you thought you knew is changing beneath your fingertips and the life you’ve made is splintering before your very eyes and you can’t help clinging desperately to what precious little remains of your sanity in the wake of this consummate destruction, this unmitigated _tragedy_ that shakes you to your core in a way not much else ever could. 

That maybe, just maybe, being a “cuddler” wouldn’t be quite so bad after all. 

◈ ◈ ◈ ◈ ◈ ◈ ◈ ◈ ◈ ◈ ◈ ◈ ◈ ◈ ◈ ◈ ◈ ◈ ◈ ◈

**Author's Note:**

> thots? (my [tumblr](https://psyches.co.vu/))


End file.
